


Through The Ages

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Merlin comes home after talking to Arthur at the pub to face Morgana and what she has done.</p><p>Prompt 34 devotion</p><p>A/N: This takes place after “Not exactly Tradition’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Ages

**Author:**[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: Through The Ages**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Merlin comes home after talking to Arthur at the pub to face Morgana and what she has done.  
 **Warnings:** reincarnation, angst  
 **Word Count:** 355  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 34 Devotion  
 **Author's Notes:** this takes place after “Not exactly Tradition’  
All previous prompts are on AO3

 

**Through The Ages**

Merlin walked in the flat and threw his keys on the hall table. He knew Morgana was waiting up from the glow of the light coming from the bedroom door. He sighed and headed down the hall.

Merlin walked in the bedroom and Morgana was sitting on the bed hugging a pillow like she does when she is upset.

“You should be sleeping Morgana.” Merlin said as he started to undress.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Morgana said. “I wanted to apologize for…”

“Thinking that you had to be pregnant for me to marry you?” Merlin sat on the bed in his shorts. “Don’t you realize that I am devoted to you? When we were in Camelot all those centuries ago I loved you even then, Morgana.”

“I didn’t know.” Morgana said softly almost to herself. “But we were enemies back then. Why did you love me?”

“I loved the kind girl that you were before you were lost to Morgause’s influence. I thought you had feelings for me too.” Merlin said. “Now in this life, we are together and you do this!”

“I just wasn’t sure.” Morgana said. “Merlin I didn’t know what else to do to keep you.”

“I am not a pet.” Merlin stood up and grabbed his sleep pants and put them on. He got into bed and looked at her. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Merlin, can you ever forgive me?” Morgana looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

“I will but not tonight.” Merlin punched his pillow. “Morgana, we have a wedding to plan and a baby to get ready for. We are going to need some rest.”

“You still want to marry me?” Morgana was surprised.

Merlin kissed her. “I love you and I am devoted to you. Nothing can make me stop not even a baby.”

Morgana smiled. “I love you too Merlin.” She snuggled down on his bare chest and she drifted off to sleep.

Merlin lay awake and thought of all the things that had stood in their way over the centuries. He realized he really was devoted to her, hopelessly so. 


End file.
